Découverte
by dragonise
Summary: one shot sur le couple atobe X jiroh! vous allez découvrir un autre facette de cette marmotte!   laisser des reviews je veux votre avis merci! désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes.


disclaimer: aucun de c'est personnage ne m'appartienne dommage XD

blabla: je prend la couleur des cheveux dans l'animé donc atobe à les cheveux violet et jiroh orange.

ce one shot a été ecris à la demande d'une amie

couple: atobe X jiroh

**Découverte**

Où était il passé?

franchement c'était une perte de temps et pourtant il continuait à le chercher.

Il avait fouiller toute l'école, à croire que cela l'amuser de ce cacher.

Le garçon s'installa sur un banc en granit à l'ombre, le soleil commençait à lui taper sur le système,

mais il ne le dirait pas de vive voix après tout il était Ore-sama, un être parfait.

Une minute de repos à l'ombre lui ferait le plus grand bien, il replaça d'un geste gracieux deux mèches derrière l'oreille.

Il entendit des gloussements non loin de lui, pas besoin de tournée la tête pour savoir qui cela pourrait être.

Son fan club, il n'y avait que ces filles pour glousser ainsi et rester à bonne distance de lui et cela n'en était pas plus mal.

Il se prit la tête entre ses deux mains tout en réfléchissant, pourquoi devait il le chercher...

Ah oui Kabaji son homme de main n'était pas là aussi et les autres étaient occuper, donc en temps que capitaine il en avait la charge.

Mais y avait il que cela comme raison?

Sûrement parce que cette personne lui paraissait différente et assez intéressante.

Tous le monde affirmeraient que jiroh akutagawa n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, il dormait les 3/4 de son temps

et le peu de fois où il était réveiller, les gens le prenaient pour un idiot fini car il s'extasiait pour un rien.

On le comparait souvent à une marmotte ou à une pile électrique.

Alors pourquoi lui Don atobe keigo le pensait différent?

Il chercha dans sa mémoire la fois où il avait changer d'avis sur le petit rouquin.

Mmh... oui il s'en souvenait...

C'était un jours de pluie, l'entraînement avait été annuler, tous le monde était partie...

enfin tous sauf jiroh...

Atobe étant dans ses bon jours et surtout parce que les tournois aller bientôt arriver, il ce décida à le chercher.

Il ne voulait pas qu'un de ces joueurs soit malade et non apte à jouer par la suite.

Il l'avait retrouver sous un arbre, toujours entrain de dormir, peu importe l'endroit, un vrai clochard...

Il essaya de le réveiller, impossible, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il s'agenouilla face au rouquin et le secoua légèrement.

Jiroh remua un peu s'accrochant soudainement au cou d'atobe qui lui bugga sous son acte.

Le rouquin approcha sa tête d'atobe et l'embrassa furtivement.

Atobe écarquilla les yeux, il allait le frapper mais remarqua qu'il somnoler toujours.

Voyant qu'il n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux il le secoua bien plus fort.

- Aller debout, où je te laisse mourir de froid ici, on te trouveras facilement un remplaçant.

Jiroh à ces mots sembla ce réveiller et fixa atobe incrédule.

- neh atobe que fais tu au dessus de moi?

Atobe tenta de garder son calme et souffla un bon coup.

- c'est parce que toi vanu-pied, tu t'es accrocher à moi pendant ton sommeil.

Jiroh ce gratta la tête gêner.

- Bon suis moi, tu auras l'insigne honneur qu'ore-sama te ramène chez toi.

Atobe commença à marcher vers la limousine qui l'attendait, jiroh lui mit plus de temps à le suivre, il paraissait assez hésitant, mais au bout d'un moment ce résigna à le suivre.

Le voyage fut des plus silencieux, ce qui étonna atobe vu que l'autre garçon habituellement aurait poser pleins de questions et n'aurait pas arrêter de gesticuler,

mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, il avait une image à soutenir.

La voiture ce gara devant l'allée de la maison, atobe l'examina vu que c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici.

Elle était plutôt grande, après tout hyotei n'accepter que les gens riches ou très intelligents.

Un majors d'homme leur ouvrit la porte, atobe passa en premier jetant un coup d'oeil discret mais rapide.

Il se retourna pour voir jiroh et stoppa ses mouvements net.

Le petit rouquin avait changer totalement, l'atmosphère qu'il dégageait, son attitude.

Atobe ne le reconnaissait plus.

Il semblait plus sérieux, mature... oui mature, il n'avait plus de sourire niais, même la lueur dans ses yeux avaient changer.

Ils continuèrent leur marche jusqu'au salon, dedans ce tenait la mère de jiroh.

Atobe la salua celons son rang.

- je suis ravie de rencontrer enfin un camarade de mon fils, au moins je me rend compte qu'il ne côtoie pas des gens de bas étages.

On proposa un siége à atobe qui accepta, laissant la mère et le fils discuter un peu.

Il écouta légèrement leur parole, il était déstabiliser par cette découverte, cette facette de jiroh qu'il ne montrait jamais à l'école

et qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Cela montrer que le rouquin savait ce tenir un minimum.

Jiroh après avoir fini son entrevue avec sa mère amena atobe dans sa chambre, ils burent silencieusement leur thé.

- Maintenant tu as vu qui j'étais! s'exclama jiroh en prenant un air sérieux qui dérouta légèrement atobe.

- Oui, seulement je me demande pourquoi un tel changement à l'école.

- Pour pouvoir respirer un peu, être pris pour un idiot à ses avantages... dit il en s'approchant d'atobe.

- Puis pourquoi être toujours sérieux ce rôle me siée à merveille, n'est ce pas ore-sama! ajouta t'il en attrapant une mèche de cheveux mauve.

Atobe reprit son self control, ce rouquin était plutôt intéressant, il avait donc pas mal de facette cacher, un défis assez plaisant.

Atobe aimer bien avoir le contrôle sur tout et donc connaître ceux qui l'entourer.

Il enleva la main de jiroh de ses mèches qu'il replaça derrière son oreille et posa sa main sur le visage de son camarade.

- Donc tu joues un rôle alors qui es tu réellement?

Jiroh avec toujours la main d'atobe sur le visage vint lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

- je suis les trois en même temps, j'aime dormir, être bête et aussi sérieux, je suis les trois à la fois. En préfères tu une en particulier?

Atobe ce recula, non pas par surprise, ni peur, simplement pour mieux l'observer le voir sous un autre angle.

Un visage fin, sa mâchoire était bien dessiner, un nez long,droit et fin, des yeux en amande marron oranger, ses cheveux était légèrement bouclé et en bataille d'une couleur mi orange mi brun.

Il était plutôt petit, 1m60 environ, mais son physique n'en était pas moins avantageux.

- Je ne sais pas...

Jiroh ce recula, alla fermer la porte de la chambre et revint près d'atobe.

- veux tu en découvrir certaines facette? chuchota t'il en s'asseyant sur son capitaine.

Celui ci lui fit un sourire narquois et en guise de réponse l'embrassa dans le cou.

- tu as un goût de chocolat jiroh.

- j'en ai manger a midi! dit il en un sourire timide, mais se reprit en embrassant le front du capitaine.

Il alterna les baisers sur tous le visage et chuchota à son oreille.

- toi tu sens une fine odeur de violette.

Ce fut à atobe de prendre le relais, il essaya de découvrir chaque parcelle du corps du petit rouquin, il passa sa langue experte sur certaine partie plus sensible qui ne le laissa pas indifférent vu les gémissement qu'il entendait.

Le souffle des deux jeunes hommes accéléra, comme leur caresses qui se firent plus experte et plus maîtriser, cherchant chacun à donner un maximum de plaisir à son partenaire.

Chacun découvrit vite ce que l'autre aimer, l'un était plus sensible au niveau du cou et l'autre au niveau du ventre, là où on pouvait admirer les fins abdominaux dessiner.

Le reste de l'après midi ce passa dans la chambre de jiroh, ils avaient leur temps, leur relation durant cette après midi fut sensuel, délicate et tendre.

Voilà donc le jours où atobe keigo avait changer d'avis sur le petit rouquin pro de la volley.

Après cette journée, ils avaient réitéré ce genre de scène mais de diverse manière, plus sauvage, plus extravagante.

Le vent ébouriffa ses cheveux, un petit bruit lui fit lever la tête, il reconnaîtrait ce son entre 1000.

Il se leva, il avait donc retrouver la marmotte qui somnoler près d'un arbre, lui qui avait chercher dans tous les bâtiments.

Jiroh était donc sous le même arbre que le jours où il était aller chez lui la première fois, quel coïncidence.

Le rouquin se releva et aperçut atobe, il s'approcha de lui avec son sourire niais et s'accrocha à son cou en l'effleurant avec ses lèvres discrètement.

- tu me cherchais?

- Oui!

Les deux garçons s'installèrent sur un banc, jiroh posant sa tête sur les genoux du capitaine qui n'émit aucune protestation, bien au contraire il lui caressa les cheveux.

- Je devais te faire pars des décisions du coach pour les entraînements.

Atobe lui expliqua les changements qui seraient fait, le rouquin ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les caresses de son capitaine tout en écoutant attentivement ces paroles.

Les gens penseront toujours que jiroh était un idiot fini, sauf atobe mais il voulait garder cette information pour lui même.

Atobe ce dit que finalement il avait bien fait d'avoir eu ce geste de bonté, car la découverte de ces diverses facettes avaient effacer l'ennuie et la solitude qui l'entourer depuis son enfance.

Car malgré son rang et toutes ces fans, il c'était toujours sentie seul.

Oui... il avait bien eu raison ce jours là.


End file.
